Dear Little Brother
by SlashGashTerror
Summary: "Kiss me Nii-san, the way you kiss him.."    Yeah I know crappy title    A little thing I'm struggling with xD But more will come, oh yes c:  M-rated, fluffy, wonderful incest yaoi! Don't like, don't click?  Please R&R :'D


"Nii-san.."

. . .

"Nii-san! Wake uuuup~!"

. . .

"**Nii-san**!"

A sudden pull to my long hair made me clench my eyelids together.

"Ow ow!"

My sudden cry out made my younger brother let go of my hair, and sit back on his butt.

"S-sorry, Nii-san, but mother said we have to go to school.." I looked at him through a ruffled bang of hair. He his hair let out, and he still had his sleeping wear on.

"Izuna.." I sat up, reaching out a hand to straighten out his messed up hair on his forehead. "You have to get better at this.."

He looked at me with confusion in his big black eyes.

"There's no school today, stupid." I smiled at him as his eyes widened in a desperate last move to make me believe him. But then he slumped into a little ball in my lap when I sighed at his failed attempt.

"Why did you wake me up?" I whispered while putting his hair behind his ear.

"I-I was bored.."

I sighed again.

"You just woke up didn't you?"

He wiggled and curled up against me, tracing a finger along my exposed collarbones before he nodded.

"Nii-san.." Izuna looked up at me and I met his gaze. "C-can you kiss me?"

My eyebrows went high up at that question.

"What do you mean ototou… like this?" I leaned down and kissed his forehead, but that made him pout and shake his head.

"Like mom and dad! And Nii-san and his friend!" he clung to my robes, bringing himself face-to-face with me.

"W-what.." I stuttered, trying to pull away slightly.

"Kiss me Nii-san, the way you kiss him.." Izuna's lips turned to a cute shade of pink as he leaned closer in, his eyes glancing at my lips. I hesitated, big time. If it was just a simple peck on the lips, it wouldn't hurt, or would it?

"Pleeease…" he wiggled his hips into my side. That caused my already quiet stiff morning-erection to go a little harder. It surprised me that my mind didn't seem to get that this was my **brother**, at the age of **11**.

Izuna kept rubbing against me, going dangerously closer with his face.

"Just a kiss?" I sighed, my eyelids falling. Izuna nodded and closed his eyes, waiting for me. Taking a deep breath, I grabbed his thin shoulders and leaned closer, carefully letting my lips place themselves at his. Izuna grabbed tighter at my robes as he tried to push it further, but I didn't let him. We sat like that for a few seconds, then just when I was about to pull away, a small lick at my bottom lip stopped me. My eyes widened and I pulled away, soon facing a confused and flustered Izuna.

"D-did I do something wrong Nii-san?" He asked, his eyes about to water up at any minute. I shook my head in response and hugged him, patting his back while smiling to myself.

"No, you did nothing wrong, ototou, you did just right."

"Then why did you stop, Madara-niisan?" he sobbed.

I leaned back and stroke the tears out of his eyes.

"Because brothers shouldn't kiss like Nii-san and his friend, or mom and daddy. Brothers are related, you know that."

Izuna tilted his head to the side. "But.. Mom and daddy are related.. Aren't they?"

"Not by blood, Izuna, not by blood." I smiled at him, before being pushed over onto my back with him straddling my hips. "I-Izuna?"

"But it's not blood we're mixing!" he kept pushing me into my futon, biting his lip as if pondering if he should kiss me or not. He went for the first. Even before I had gotten the chance to answer his question, he had his lips pressed hard against mine. That sneaky tongue made it's way through my almost unaware lips, and stroked against mine. I watched him with slightly dazed eyes as his face turned into a struggling one, as he tried to make me move my tongue.

'S_crew this_.' was the last thought that crossed my mind as I switched our places and pushed my brother into my bed and kissed him deeper.

**W**e stayed like that for a while, kissing and tangling our bodies together. Izuna hands were constantly pulling my hair, which soon became a little painful, and so I pulled away to make him stop.

"M-mada.. Nii-san.." he panted, licking his lips and burying his hands further into my hair.

"Izuna, stop." I closed my eyes and tried to get off my brother, but he held me in place. "Let me go ototou, we shouldn't do this.."

"But Nii-san!" he kept resisting. "T-they say this is what you should do with the person you love!"

"This is brotherly love and nothing else Izuna!" I shouted at him, his face going a little pale. "Now, get out before I hurt you."

I closed my eyes again. When he released me, I quickly got off him and went to sit by my window, trying to calm myself as he left.

We didn't speak for days. Izuna glanced at me during dinners and such, but we never spoke. I avoided him the best I could, but he always seemed to stick around me.

So then one night, when I was just about to go to sleep, I noticed him in my door. Our eyes caught each other, and this time I couldn't bare myself to look away. He looked awful, like he hadn't slept for days.

"Ototou?.." I took a few steps closer. Izuna looked like he would faint any minute.

"Nii-san, don't hate me.." he murmured, just enough for me to hear, before he fell to the floor with a loud thud. I ran over to him and made him sit up with his back against a wall.

"Izuna! Hey, open your eyes!" I shouted, shaking his shoulders. Slowly, his eyelids lifted and his black eyes were seen.

"Madara.." He whispered and raised a hand to touch my shoulder.

"God, what's with you, really?" I put my hands over my face as I tried to calm my heart down. Izuna took my hands away from my face and smiled at me.

"I miss you, brother. I've been thinking so much about what I did wrong that time, I haven't been able to sleep properly.."

Oh my dear little brother.

"Baka." I glared at him and stood up. "I was just about to go to sleep…"

He looked down at that, then carefully stood up, pressing his hands to the wall to keep himself from falling. I sighed and reached out a hand for him.

"..Would you like to sleep here tonight?" his eyes shone up and a small smile crept up on his face when he nodded.

I woke up with my arms around my little brother. His head rested on my chest, a pretty smile plastered on his face. I carefully lifted one of my arms from his body to grip his chin and lift his head a bit.

"Wake up Izuna…" I whispered, smiling down at him, his eyes opening slowly.

"Nii-san.." he cuddled up further, closing his eyes again. I laughed a little.

"Don't go back to sleep ototou!" my fingers danced across his ribs before pressing slightly, making him squeal and laugh with all his might.

"Ahh! Stop it Nii-san, kyaa!" he twisted and turned in my grip before managing to get away and hopping off the bed.

"Ahahah, you're the best Izuna, for real.." I laughed, holding a hand in front of my eyes. Then suddenly a weight was put on my lower waist and I took away the hand interrupting my vision. Izuna sat on top of me with a pout on his face, trying to look pissed, in a cute way. Oh if he just knew how inviting he looked.

"What are you up to now, Izuna?" I smirked as he leaned closer. It was obvious. His lips touched mine and I closed my eyes. Slowly, we worked our mouths open, letting our tongues touch and massage each other. I moved my hands up and down my little brother's back, sometimes dipping a bit lower to nudge his butt, making his body jump a little. A small moan was let out between our hot kissing when one of my hands grabbed one buttock.

"Like that?" I hissed in his ear as he collapsed on top of me and his head fell to my shoulder. He could only nod in a response as I brought my other hand to his other buttock and squeezed both, hard. Then, I let go and pulled him up by his shoulders.

"Izuna, you love me right?"

He nodded. His face was flustered and his eyes out of focus.

"You know what I do with that friend of mine?" I tried to keep his eyes on mine.

"Y-yeah.. You k-kiss.. And, you touch, h-here.." he took one of his hands behind his back and touched my crotch, just slightly, then pulled it back to his body.

"Would you want to do those things with Nii-san?" I asked him, bringing one of my hands to his chest, searching for his nipples through his thin robes.

"Y-yes.. I want to feel Nii-san.. And h-him to feel me.." Izuna panted hard now.

I kissed him again before I lifted him from my body and eased him onto his back.

"Tell me if you want to stop," I whispered and kissed his neck while letting my hands work his shirt off.


End file.
